Antithesis
by Unknown Mystic
Summary: An intense love story of Hades and Persephone, with an unbelievable twist.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone, this is my first ever Fanfiction story. I have added a major twist to the popular legend of Hades and Persephone love story. All the characters belong to the Greek Mythology. However, this version of their story is mine.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. ©2014

* * *

Persephone - Goddess of the Dead and Queen of the Underworld.

Hades - God of Harvest, Innocence and Flowers.

* * *

In the darkness and depths of the Underworld, a place consisting of -

The beautiful Elysium for the distinguished;

and the Isles of the Blessed, an eternal paradise.

The Fields of Asphodel, for the ordinary or indifferent souls.

The Tartarus, for vice-worshippers, traitors, abusers, vile-lovers and the old order of Titans.

It takes true courage and determination to rule the Underworld. And it had found its true ruler in Persephone. The Queen of the dead and Goddess of the Underworld. She ruled this vast kingdom dilligently and devotion towards her kingdom was unparalled. She engrossed herself in work so much that She had little time for herself. Thankfully, someone was there to take care of her, while She took care of the Underworld.

Her mother - Demeter.

* * *

Demeter was an original Olympian, who mated with Zeus during the days of Titanomachy. A terrible ten-year long war between the Titans and the Olympians. The news of Demeter becoming pregnant was thrilling for both the parents. However, their happiness did not last for too long. As Fates summoned both the would-be-parents near the Sacred river Styx, and announced that fateful revealation, that their unborn child will be the destined Queen of the Underworld. This shocked both the young parents. Demeter decided to go and stay in the underworld once the war was over, as she wanted her daughter to be born in the place which she was about to rule. Zeus was disheartened at her decision to leave Olympus. Even Hades, her elder brother tried his best to make her reconsider her decision. But Demeter was adamant. Hence, She came to the Underworld and prepared for the birth of her special child.

Zeus became the God of Gods. On hearing this, Demeter was extremely happy and proud of him. However, she got news from the nymphs that Zeus was chasing Hera now. Demeter felt dejected. But, concentrated on the unborn child to distract herself. After some time came the news that Zeus had tricked Hera in the form of an injured bird and forced himself on her, finally making her the Queen of Gods. The news broke Demeter's fragile heart more. She was heart- broken at Zeus' trickery and she felt sad for her younger sister Hera, who had been forced into copulation dubiouly. Demeter was in a state of shock, and refused to take care of herself. She was deeply saddended and anguished, by the way her siblings were handling their lives.

Nyx and Hecate comforted her during her hard time, and convinced her that her unborn child would change everything for the better. The grief-stricken Demeter too, wished the same. At last, that fateful day arrived unannounced when suddenly Demeter felt sharp pain in her abdomen and called for Nyx and Hecate. They both helped her enormoulsy during her labour. Hecate soothed Demeter's intense pain by using her magic while Nyx massaged Demeter's womb, so that the baby would come out easily. The moment baby Persephone was born, a ripple went through the whole Underworld, starting from the Elysian Fields, to the Asphodel Meadows and ending at the core of Tartarus. Even the wicked souls stopped lamenting for a second.

When Demeter opened her exhausted eyes, she immediatley searched for her baby. Nyx silently turned towards her, with a smiling Hecate beside her, watching the baby. The moment Demeter took the baby in her arms, she was filled with such great love for her little baby girl that she felt her heart would burst inside her chest. The baby Goddess smiled at her mother. She had striking pitch-black eyes, with equally black hair on her tiny scalp and pale ivory skin. Demeter eyes became hazy with moisture, with just one look at her baby girl. Seeing her mother becoming emotional, the baby raised her tiny hand to reach for her mother's face, but could not. Watching her reach for her mother, Demeter held her daughter's little raised hand and placed a deep and warm kiss on her palm. Her daughter immediately gave her an extremely adorable toothless smile.

Such a beautiful baby. Even Nyx and Hecate were in awe of her. Demeter decided to call her Kore- The Maiden. However, when Fates arrived to greet the baby goddess and give their blessings to her, they revealed that her true name would be PERSEPHONE - She Who Destroys The Light.

The blessed souls sang cheerful songs, as mama Demeter hymned sweet lullaby to her little Queen.

* * *

This was a simple introduction. Actually, I was bored of reading the same old story about our beloved couple. Suddenly, I got this strange idea. So, I decided to convert my idea into a story. Please review my take on this story. Like it or hate it, but do let me know what you all think.

I sincerely apologise to anyone who is offended by the role-reversal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - Two.

The hopes of Nyx and Hecate and the wish of Demeter proved to be true. Things did change for the better after the birth of Persephone.

Demeter sent the message of the birth of first born of the next generation of Olympians to Zeus through Hecate. He was overwhelmed to hear about the news. Hera, however was not very enthusiastic about her birth as she wanted that the firstborn of the next generation of Olympians to be from her womb. Zeus excused himself from Olympus and went directly to the Underworld. He took the baby in his arms and for a second felt love rekindled for Demeter. He had brought Ambrosia with him for the baby Kore, as mama Demeter liked to call her. Demeter was impressed by his thoughtfulness. Zeus told Demeter that she had been included into the Olympian council and that she would be one of the twelve Olympians(other seats were yet to be filled). He could not include Persephone because she belonged to the Underworld. Demeter told him that she would not neglect her duties as an Olympian and would regularly attend the council meeting. He left with a promise that he come and visit Kore quite often. Somehow, this gesture of Zeus healed her broken heart and Demeter found herself content in this.

On his next visit, he informed Demeter that he had arranged the marriage of Aphrodite with Hera's son Hephaestus.

Demeter was shocked at this, and protested, "They both don't love each other, how can you get them married ?"

Zeus helplessly answered, " We have already lived through a horrible war, and I want peace among the Gods as much as possible. All are fighting over her. Everybody wants her. Even I went after her for a while but she spurned my advances." He added in a frustrated tone.

"I cannot afford to have one more war, this time just for a woman. I have made my decision. After all, when Gods will know she is married, they will stop fighting over her and peace shall prevail once more on Olympus." he declared.

Demeter, first giggled inwardly when he spoke his failed attempt to have Aphrodite (by now she knew he was not faithful to anyone) and let out a loud sigh and just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't live in Olympus, so I do not know what is happening there. But this deed of yours will definitely have consequences. You cannot ignore them."

Zeus confirmed, "That we shall wait and see. For now this marriage is inevitable."

He invited both the mother and daughter, though She declined saying she is busy with Kore and that the baby is too small to travel such distances. In reality, Demeter wanted to keep Kore and herself away, from such false and politically correct vows.

Baby Kore quickly became the beloved of the Gods, Goddesses and residents of the Underworld. The Underworld, however was not an easy place to live and grow as a child. There were unimaginable dangers at every corner of its vast realm. But this, did not stop the young queen to explore the dark and mysterious place which she was destined to rule.

When Kore was five years old, she wandered around the Underworld fearlessly and found the cave of Moirai. The three wise sisters, Clotho (spinner), Lachesis (allotter) and Atropos (unturnable) welcomed the young ruler of Chthonia warmly and gave her fruit of the Underworld - a 'Pomegranate', to eat.

"Here, eat this fruit child, it will change your fate and will come to your aid in future." They said and offered the fruit to the child.

Kore happily took it from eldest one's hand and took a bit into her small mouth. She really liked its unique taste and quickly devoured the whole fruit. The sisters smiled knowingly and sent her back safely to her palace, built by the residents of her world for her.

Nyx and Hecate were her principle teachers. Sometimes Erebus kept watch on her for her safety, as she ran alone into the dark unknown zones of the underworld. She was naturally interested in her kingdom. She learnt many things about it. The rivers -

The Styx - the most prominent and central rivers of the Underworld. The gods were bound by the Styx and swore oaths on it. Also known as the river of hatred.

The Acheron - the river of pain.

The Lethe - the river of oblivion.

The Phlegethon - the river of fire.

The Cocytus - the river of wailing.

On her seventh birthday, Hecate gifted her Cerberus. The mere sight of three-headed puppy filled her with greatest joy Kore had ever known, and soon She and Cerberus became best friends. Zeus came to meet her whenever he got time from his hectic schedule as the King of Gods or when he was not having any affairs, he was famous for.

The Olympus was increasing in size, with many new members added like Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares. Meanwhile, the Chthonia was increasing too, with many new additions, like the conflicting Eris, the dreamy Morpheus, and the adorable twins Hypnos and Thanatos. Kore found in them, playmates, friends and reliable companions.

Kore became accustomed to the cold and difficult environment of her kingdom. She saw many shades entering her realm, all sad to leave the living world behind and afraid to face what lied before them. She did not see living mortals in her land except for Gods and Goddesses. She knew how humans looked like, but never came face to face with any of them. She was comfortable living among shades and shadows. And she did not travel in the aboveworld as the young Queen refused to leave her Underworld. This was her domain, this was her destiny.

* * *

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I am glad you all liked the story :)

Please continue reviewing my story, I get immense encouragement, and if you have any suggestions, you can PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter - 3.

Demeter had many times contemplated that Fates were unkind to her daughter; To become Goddess of the Dead and Queen of the Underworld was indeed too tiring and intensely demanding. She still remembered the shock when she first saw the realm which her daughter would rule one day. Demeter's steps faltered just with one look at the Underworld. But the young life which she carried within her womb, responded well to that place. She sometimes wished, what if Fates were more lenient on Kore and would have made her an Earth Goddess instead. She imagined her Kore sitting among beautiful valley of flowers, in a meadow bubbling with life. Her skin sun-kissed, rather than pale, her eyes reflecting the brightness of sun instead of cold and forbidding. Her hair, the colour of the sunlight, rather the reflection of Underworld - Black. It brought tears to Demeter's eyes just to fantasise her beloved daughter enjoying herself carelessly, without the weight of the entire Underworld on her young shoulders.

However, Kore did not share the same thinking as her dear mother's. She loved her misty and gloomy domain dearly. She visited the Isles of the blessed when she wanted to relax, and went to the Asphodel to contemplate. But she was not allowed to enter Tartarus, by her parents, not until she was old enough for that horrid place. However, she had made up her mind to visit that dread place, and she knew it when.

When Kore was Thirteen years old, Zeus sent her half-sister Athena to meet her. Father Zeus wanted his favourite daughter to meet the strong girl who would become the future Queen of the most difficult kingdom to look after. Moreover, Athena was ordered by Zeus to go the Elysian Fields, in order to meet all great ancient heroes and great warriors, and learn many war strategies from them. Kore always welcomed her sister pleasantly. Sometimes she brought gowns made by her from Athenian laces for Kore and Demeter.

As Kore started to reach the outskirts of adulthood, a change crept in her mannerism, disposition and behaviour. Her aura began to change from being friendly to intimidating. She began to keep things to herself and was more brooding and reserved (much to mama Demeter's dismay). She started wearing black gowns, instead of sweet dresses. Her eyes turned cold, matching the atmosphere of her realm. Her walk became regal, her back erect and her head proud. But, one thing that young Kore thoroughly enjoyed was taking a boat-ride with Charon, down the sacred river Styx. Although it used to be truly cold while taking a ride, still Kore loved the movement of the boat on the dark, bottomless waters of Styx.

By her Eighteenth birthday, she decided to take charge of the Underworld under her own hands. She undertook the judging and trails of the dead souls. By now she knew not all of the mortals were good-hearted and not all were truly evil. Demeter took care of the flora and fauna of the Underworld.

Zeus chose his sons by Europa, the Cretan brothers - Minos and Rhadamanthus; and Aeacus, His son by Aegina, after their deaths as the judges of the dead souls in the Underworld. So, they could assist Persephone in trials and judgements. Rhadamanthus judged Asian souls, Aeacus judged European souls and Minos was the deciding vote and judge of the Greek.

On her Twenty-first birthday, Kore decided to call herself as Persephone, her true identity and decided to visit Tartarus. Much against the wishes of her Mother,Father, Hecate and Nyx. Hera's son Hephaetus crafted a strong, yet feminine armour for the Queen of the Underworld.

On the entrance of the Pit, the Primal deity, Tartarus himself welcomed her (requested by Nyx and Erebus - his siblings) and accompanied her to meet the most important prisoner of the Pit, Cronus, who happened to be her grandfather as well.

"Allow me to warn you beforehand, my queen, what you will watch down there in the Pit will not be pleasant. You may be forced to witness cruelty at its zenith. However, those who get it, have done enough to deserve such treatment. It is the home of the condemned. " Said the Primal Deity, concerned about the young Queen's capability to visit the Pit. Not many were allowed to go there and those who did went down there, did not like what they saw.

"I will be fine, Great Tartarus. I am ready to face them, it is an essential part of my kingdom. I have to do it anyway. It might be home to the condemned, but it is still my domain. " Said the Queen firmly.

Her reply effectively erased all negative thoughts about her timidity from the mind of Tartarus. He smiled in acknowledgement and they entered the Pit full of fires, agonies, wails, repulsion and mercilessness.

"Destroyer of light! " spoke Cronus in an apparently sweet manner. " Zeus and Demeter's child. I did not see that coming. Welcome to Tartarus, my Queen."

Persephone did not pay any heed to his sweet talking. She just observed him, tied all up in chains and looking totally wretched.

"Do tell me child, how are my children, especially Zeus." He inquired softly.

Persephone stood regally infront of him and answered with guarded voice, "They are all performing their duties greatly. And...all have proved to be exceptionally well parents. Especially Zeus, He is a loving father, very unlike his own father."

Cronus smiled, "Oh, how much I miss seeing them. Indeed, they shall all be good parents, Rhea will be there to guide them. Only time will tell, how good they can all be. After all they have my blood in them too." He smirked evilly.

Persephone maintained her calm composure, "How ironical. I reckon you did not miss them when you swallowed them. The pleasant atmosphere of Tartarus must have made you remember them so dearly."

Cronus too, tried to look relaxed, "Do not be so harsh, my grandchild. I had no other option. Either it was me who ruled the cosmos, or them. No choice at all."

"What would you have done, if placed in my situation?" he asked slyly.

Persephone, thought for a second and then spoke, "If I knew my own children would overthrow me, I would have gladly stepped down, and handed over my rule to the next generation. And would have lived in satisfactory retirement."

"Easy to say, Miss. However, too difficult in practical application." said the Tyrant and sneered. "I did what was correct at that time. I have no regrets. Just one. Why Zeus escape from my clutches? Time is great, wait and watch when someone among his own children plans to overthrow Zeus. How will he react then. I will not be surprised to see him chained to a rock next to mine in some distant future." He added in an adamant voice.

Persephone smiled coolly, "Father Zeus has learnt his lesson well from his past personal experiences. Anyways, I hope you are thoroughly enjoying the consequences of your correct decisions. You have unlimited time. After all, you were the Father Time." She declared while folding her hands proudly on her chest.

Cronus retaliated arrogantly, "I was much better. Atleast, I did not chain my father Uranus into Tartarus."

Hearing this, Tartarus interjected him for arguing with the young Queen of Chthonia, only to be stopped in-between by her with the wave of her hand.

"True, it might be because he did not devour his own children." She paused and then continued, "The vindictiveness remains same, only outcome varies from God to God. You castrated your father, Zeus chained his father."

Thus, spoke the Queen assertively and smiled confidently.

Cronus spoke defiantly, trying to mask the excruciating pain, resulting from the burning sensation caused by the massive chains wrapped around his body, "Only a matter of time. I am just a guest here. And trust me, revenge will be mine."

Persephone noticed his agony, her face betraying nothing, "Very well then. Keep making your plans, as many as you want. Tartarus is the perfect place for planning vengeance. And if you have any problem, then do refer it to the Erinyes or the Keres. I am sure they will fix it aptly." She added, her eyes cold and menacing.

After that She left the Pit. On the exit of Tartarus, the ancient Deity called her The Iron Queen, while seeing her off and assured her that she will be informed about the activities that were being held inside the Pit regularly.

On returning from the Pit, she truly felt powerful. The Queen of the Underworld in every true sense. She felt energised and content. However, Persephone knew that even after becoming the owner of the largest realm in the cosmos, her kingdom was the most despised one. No one either Gods or mortals wanted to enter her world on their own will. They were sent reluctantly. Even Her newest half-brother Hermes avoided to come 'down there' if not sent on a mission. All the mortals were scared to invoke her name. They called her 'She who should not be named'. Her presence was unwelcome even among the other Gods and Goddesses in Olympus. In addition to it, everyone considered her to be the personification of death.

Moreover, deep down in her heart, she felt a certain type of longing. She had everything, her kingdom, the riches of the Earth which the other goddesses could only dream of, she had loving parents, good friends in the Underworld. Still She felt a yearning for someone. She could not pin-point the exact thing what she was missing. She saw happy couples living blissfully in the Elysian Fields. Her heart felt cold and devoid of certain 'feelings'. Other gods and Goddesses courted each other multiple times. However, everyone was scared of Her. Nobody courted her as no one wanted strong woman as their consort. Most Gods preferred to have submissive women with them, who would never question their infamous exploits.

It was true, She had the most loving Mother in the entire Cosmos, but even Demeter could not understand Persephone completely oftentimes. No one else could. While sitting quietly on her majestic, yet cold throne, Persephone felt a pang of acute loneliness, and she knew for whom it was - Her King.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. In the next chapter, we will meet Hades :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - 4.

Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank all the readers and reviewers who liked the previous chapter. I had a bit difficulty in writing the meeting between Persephone and Cronus. I am happy that you all liked it :)

* * *

Nobody would have imagined a God who was the eldest among all the siblings, who spent most of his childhood and teenage years inside the darkness of his own Father's stomach, who fought the deadly war so bravely and fearlessly, could possess such acute innocence. Yet here he was, Hades – The eldest son of Rhea and Cronus. The most trustworthy and hardworking of all the Gods. Admired and respected by the immortals and mortals alike. Harvest and agriculture were his assigned commitments. To provide sustenance and nourishment to the masses.

Unlike his siblings, Hades was different in many aspects, right from appearance to the manner of living. His divine face was highly chiselled and perfectly symmetrical, shoulders broad, clean-shaven, extremely tall, blessed with soil-brown eyes and wood-brown hair, that were falling wildly over his firm shoulders; in addition to it, He had sun-bronzed olive skin. His hands were hard and strong from sword and toil. He wore common clothing consisting of linen and cotton tunics, which were chiefly brown(dark) coloured, so he could identify himself more with the ordinary people.

Instead of living in grand palaces, like most Gods, Hades loved to live amongst the rustic people. Awakening, even before Helios's rays could touch the Earth, and welcoming the bright new day with a warm smile on his handsome face. He goes out taking care of his field of duty. He surveyed his surroundings thoroughly. Being an early morning, many peasants were busy ploughing the hard land; while peasant women, milked the goats. Some of the peasants were busy digging tunnels, from the streams to their farms for irrigation. The herdsmen gathered their cattle in order to take them to the green pastures for grazing. While some other farmers were indulged in threshing.

The lives of peasants consisted of sowing, reaping, threshing, gardening, and fruit gathering. Wheat was threshed by being trampled upon by oxen, donkeys or mules. The grain was then stored. It was left to women and slaves to grind it and make bread. The olive harvest took place from late autumn to the beginning of winter, either by hand or by pole. The olives were then placed in wicker baskets and left to ferment for a few weeks before being pressed. Oil was preserved in terra-cotta vases for use throughout the year. Grapes have also been grown as they grow well in rocky soil. They were normally picked in September. Grain crops, such as barley and wheat, were planted in October and harvested in April or May. Hades supervised the harvest and guided the peasants for more effective produce of the crops.

Hades stood for awhile in the middle of the path, simply basking in the calm, and peaceful morning. This is how an ideal morning should be, he mused. Slowly he walked towards the often treaded mud road, to reach his destination. On his way there, he saw a lone young shepherd boy sitting near the massive Fig tree. He looked sad, totally unfair to the bright morning. Hades went up to him and asked calmly, "Boy, what grief keeps you away from relishing this beautiful morning?"

The young man looked up at the God standing infront of him and immediately prostrated in respect and reverence. Hades accepted his greeting and continued with his query, solemnly.

The young man answered slowly, "Lord Hades, a nymph more beautiful than this dawn, has captured my heart, completely. But she would not even spare me a glance." He stopped for a brief moment, trying to compose himself, then continued, "She has given me a condition to bring her a unique flower as a gift of the admiration, only then will she accept my proposal. Moreover, she is very choosy. I have gifted her so many rare flowers growing in the mountain valleys, completely inaccessible to the human hand. But still all my tokens of love were rejected coldly." He finished feeling dejected.

Hades looked into the boy's lovelorn eyes and asked, "Son, are your feelings for her true?" To this, the young man replied positively.

Then Hades smiled and asked him to outstretch his right hand. He did as asked. Hades placed his left hand on his one's and closed his eyes. After some concentration, a rainbow coloured rose appeared on the young shepherd's hand. Hades opened his eyes and removed his hand. The boy was astonished to see a rose of such unbeatable splendour. He was overwhelmed with joy and bowed to him in gratitude. Hades smiled and told him to go and give that rose to the nymph. He obeyed and went directly in search of her.

Hades smiled contently and started to move in the direction of his goal. On his way, Hades saw many nymphs enjoying rides on swings, hung firmly on a giant Olive tree. Their merriment filled the whole atmosphere with delight and rapture. When they saw Hades, their hearts filled with great love for this beautiful God. But alas, He had no interest in them, other than their well-being. Hades had many mortal friends, however he stayed away from seductive nymphs, who were constantly prying on him, especially, when he went to have a swim in the nearby river. They would hide in the bushes and peak through the leaves, to have a look at his perfectly toned and tanned body. Hades had only one nymph friend. Her name was Leuce. She was a very good friend of him and never bothered him with staring at his body with lust. Sadly, all nymphs are mortal. And Leuce died long ago. In her memory, sad Hades created a White Poplar tree to commemorate his lost friend.

Soon Hades reached his destination, which was an old house. Like most peasant houses, it was a great, square, single-roomed house-a hall with a porch or forehall on one of its shorter sides and a fixed hearth in its midst. It was made of mud bricks covered in plaster. It stood in a courtyard, surrounded by a wall or fence to protect the inhabitants against the attacks of wild beasts and human foes. He knew this house very well and knocked at the door. A weak reply came from inside and he entered it knowing fully well whose voice it was. He saw an old widowed peasant woman waiting for him and sat on the couch next to where she was laying. The couches were simply wooden frames with rope webbing and mats or rugs laid on top. He gently placed a hand on her forehead to check her health.

She smiled at him in a motherly manner. He bowed his head and spoke," Forgive me, Adelphie. I am late this morning. A young Shepard needed some help in pursuing his love, so I stopped by. I can see, you are not keeping yourself well."

Adelphie's wrinkled face softened at his concerned words, "Lord Hades, I am so blessed to have you here and care for me like my own son. But I have no will to live without my son. I find it difficult to pass each day, living in his memory and realising he is not going to come back. He never will." She choked her last words and began to weep silently.

Hades's innocent eyes became dull looking at her grief. Slowly he spoke," Your son, Thaulos, was a brave young man, Adelphie. A distinguished soldier, who achieved martyrdom in the war. He fought for Greece. We are so proud of him. Your tears will only weaken his soul. I am sure He went to the Elysian Fields, where all the good and courageous souls go after death. He must have joined your husband and his father there, who himself was a very hardworking peasant. They both are at peace. Thaulos brought glory to his Country. Take pride in that; and live the remaining of your years on this Earth with peace and solace. Life is precious. I am here at your disposal. Always remember this."

Old Adelphie soothed a bit listening to his soulful words, and tried to smile when Hades right hand reached and wiped her tears away, yet new ones formed, this time with gratitude," What have I done, to have Great God Hades enter my house and comfort me and give me food."

Hades, answered, "You have a pure and simple heart. How can I not come to your door, when you need me. I will visit again." He smiled genuinely and then looked at his left side. He raised his index finger of the left hand and filled her empty earthen pots with enough barley and mead.

Adelphie, humbled by his kind gesture, thanked him and again called him, son. He smiled and advised her to take some more rest. He slowly got up and exited the house. He always became sad to see poor peasants, especially old women suffer so much. He highly hated violence against women.

Hades soon started to walk in the direction of the fields. In the afternoon, while returning from work, he was walking casually, when suddenly he noticed a movement emitting from the nearby bush. Hades stopped walking sensing something wrong, and moved towards the dense Mulberry bush, to find the source of disturbance.

* * *

So, this was my interpretation of Hades. It was a huge challenge for me to create an entirely new type of Hades and not the conventional one. To give Him a brand new identity. Fortunately, I love challenges and decided to go for it. I did a lot of research on the farming culture and rustic living in ancient Greece. Hope you all like it. I love your reviews. Do tell me how did you all find my version of Hades – God of Harvest :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5.

Curiosity, the weakness of mortals and immortals alike, struck Hades this time, as He peaked through the bushes to quench his curious mind. Behind it, He saw a group of small poor children, stealing berries from the dense mulberry bushes. Their tiny hands were stained black, pink and purple - the colour of the berries. Suddenly, they saw Hades watching them and they all were terrified. They looked at each other, disheartened at being caught stealing and awaited punishment quietly. Hades saw their scared innocent faces, and slowly went near them. He could see the horror in their eyes in anticipation of the cruelties that will be inflicted on them, by being caught red-handed.

Hades smiled reassuringly and spoke softly," You must hurry back to your homes before the owner of this farm catches you and punish you."

The poor children were shocked at his decency and collected enough berries before running along the trodden path. Hades interrupted them and instructed to take the short-cut along the stream. They obeyed, grateful for his help and followed the other route.

Suddenly, He heard the footsteps of a number of adult men approaching menacingly towards him.

"Lord Hades, have you seen any children around here stealing my berries? I swear I heard them nearby. This time I won't spare them." Said the owner of the large farm.

"I just came here now. But I think I heard the rambling of children along the main path." Hades said innocently.

The owner replied, "I thank you Lord, for your help." He went in the opposite direction, taking his men along.

Hades smiled mischievously and sighed in content.

At this point someone scolded him from behind, "You thief. You stole my job from me!"

Hades recognised the voice instantly and turned towards the source of it. There stood Hermes, the young son of Zeus. Although Hermes was grown-up, yet he retained his boyish charm. Hades smiled warmly at his young nephew.

"What did I do?" Hades asked innocently.

Hermes rebuked his favourite God in a friendly manner, "I am the God of Thieves. I am supposed to be helping them. Not you." He mocked anger.

"My apologies, dear nephew. I just made you jobless." Hades replied instantly.

Hermes shook his handsome head lightly, "Don't worry, Uncle. I will steal my job from you again. Trust me, I am an expert in that field. In the same way, like you are in your harvest." He looked around at the bounty crop.

Hades agreed with him and added," It is delightful to switch duties sometimes."

"True, I would love to switch my job with Dionysus. But I am truly content with my lot." Hermes smiled contently. Then they both started walking in the direction of the trodden path.

"Tell me, little thief, what is happening in Olympus. How is my little brother, Zeus?" Hades spoke putting his hand on Hermes' shoulder in a friendly manner.

Hermes shook his head at the question, "Oh! Don't ask. Hera is furious at him."

Hades was confused, "Why, what has the King of Gods done this time?"

Hermes," He saw Leda bathing in the river and lust overpowered him as always, and he took the form of a swan, caught her by surprise and mated with her."

Hades shook his handsome head, hopelessly, "When will He learn?"

Hermes joked instantly ,"Never".

"No wonder Hera is always so infuriated." Hades mused.

Hermes replied, "I thought She would get used to it by now. Fates know, how will she avenge him this time."

Hades, "Leave it to her for righting Zeus. Only she can tame him."

Hermes laughed at this and continued," As for your first question, Olympus is same as always, complete entertainment."

Hades was curious again," How, now what happened there!"

Hermes spoke enthusiastically, "Hephaestus was informed by Helios that Aphrodite was cheating on him by laying with Ares. He set up a trap to catch them red-handed, had ensnared them in an unbreakable chain-link net so small as to be invisible and dragged them to Mount Olympus to shame them in front of the other gods for retribution. Instead, everyone laughed. It was a hilarious sight to behold." Hermes remembered the awkward lovers and more so, the form of naked Aphrodite (He was Her second favourite lover.)

"Then what happened", asked the astonished Hades.

Breaking from his reverie, Hermes answered, "Well, Uncle Poseidon persuaded Hephaestus to free them in return for a guarantee that Ares would pay the adulterer's fine."

Hades spoke hopelessly, "Thanks to Fates, I live on Earth, with better people around me."

Hermes, "How can you live, without luxuries that the other Olympians are so fond of?"

Hades, "I like to live in humble surroundings. I love simplicity of the rustic people."

Hermes loved the simplicity of this God. Soon He realised he was getting late. "Alright, Uncle Hades. Time to go on work. I will go and find out if the little boys reached their homes safely or they need my help."

Hades bid him a farewell and started moving towards his home. Suddenly, He heard someone calling for help. He immediately turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He heard the voice belonged to a known girl in distress. He quickened his steps so as to find and help her quickly. At a distance, he saw Daphne running towards him. Her beautiful face was full of horror and distress. He knew the nymph very well. Hades had saved Daphne once before when a drunk Satyr was after her. He had warned the satyr to leave the nymph alone, but he was unrelenting. So, Hades turned him into a Cactus, in order to save Her.

"Lord Hades", screamed Daphne in relief as she neared him. "Please Lord, help me. Protect my virtue, my honour from the one who chases me madly." Her beautiful eyes were helpless.

Hades placed a hand on her beautiful head, to calm her down, "Daphne, what happened to you. Tell me who is he. And I will discipline him immediately." His voiced was hard now.

Daphne was nervous in taking the name. But Hades persisted. Finally she spoke, "My Lord, He is no ordinary man, nor a satyr. He is your nephew Apollo."

Hades eyes were shocked at this revelation, and then turned cold, "Do not worry, Daphne. He can't do anything to you. He won't. You are under my protection," declared Hades.

Daphne was still very scared, "Please Lord. I am truly sick of being chased by every male, who lays his lecherous eyes on me. I am tired. Please turn me into a tree so I could live peacefully, without getting the unwanted attention of mortals and Gods alike."

Hades shook his head, "No, Daphne. You deserve to live happily and not like a tree. I will protect you, like I have done before."

Daphne was adamant, "No. You cannot be with me everywhere, My Lord. My beauty has become a curse. Please, I beg you, release me from this cursed and wretched life. I will be perfectly content in living my life as a tree. Totally safe and always around nature. This is what I want." She pleaded.

Hades tried to persuade the reluctant Daphne once more, "Apollo will not harm you. Have faith in me. I will make him swear the oath of great Styx, to abandon your pursuit forever."

"No. If not Apollo, then some other God will start pursuing me instead. I do not trust them, except you. Please my lord. I entreat you to please heed my request," begged Daphne falling on her knees, crying pathetically.

Hades spoke disappointingly, "Is this truly what you want? Is it your heart's desire?"

Daphne answered while wiping her tears, "Yes, my Lord. This is what I desire. To be free from this life and live contently as a tree. Please Lord Hades, give me what I want."

Hades relented dejectedly and ordered, "Stand straight."

She did as ordered.

He raised his index finger and concentrated. Slowly, Daphne started to feel a change in her. A stiffness - all over and inside her. Her beautiful brown hair turned green and took the shape of leaves, her slender arms became branches, her feet converted into roots, her bosom became the bark, her pretty face vanished and instead of a nymph, there stood a tall, proud new tree.

Slowly, Daphne had turned into a beautiful Laurel tree.

Soon, Hades noticed two figures approaching from the same direction where Daphne had appeared few moments ago. He saw distort Apollo coming towards him, followed by Eros. Apollo marched gravely towards Hades.

"Lord Hades," He roared, "What have you done. I saw from a distance you converted Daphne into a tree. I was too late to save her. Why did you do it?" His eyes spat fire.

Hades was unmoved by his words, and replied coldly, "You wanted to save her. It was She who wanted to be saved from your lustful advances. You never take a girl' consent, just follow your loins instinct."

"Don't blame me, Lord Hades. It was all the fault of Eros who shot me with his lethal golden arrow, simply to prove his point. I was helpless." Apollo countered.

Eros shouted from behind, "It was your doing Apollo. You made fun of my skills and I had to show you, I am no less powerful than you, in archery and in command. And look, how miserable I have made you."

Apollo warned Eros, "Don't take my anger lightly. I will get back at you severely. Very soon. I will make you pathetic. You will repent." Both Eros and Apollo glared at each other, only to be rebuked by the senior God Hades himself.

"SILENCE. Because of your petty fights, an innocent harmless girl lost her chance to live happily. No wonder mortals are losing faith in Gods rapidly." He paused and continued, "You both don't deserve to be in the Olympic Council. Fully grown up, but still act and behave like small spoilt children. What a shame."

Both the young Gods stood silently there in front of Him. Then, Hades looked at Eros, and spoke, "Next time use your powers wisely, son of Aphrodite. You have been given the duty to make people fall in love. Do not abuse your power by heeding to low comments by others."

Eros nodded his head and flew away quietly. Hades then turned to face Apollo and spoke in an authoritative voice, "Do not give me the excuse of golden arrow for your lustful pursuits of innocent maidens. I know about your exploits all too well. Next time, I notice you again at your rash behaviour and I will make sure Zeus removes you from the Olympic council."

Apollo moved his arrogant head slightly to acknowledge Hades' words and said," You cannot understand love, Lord Hades. Its madness and passions. How it can make a powerful person weak and helpless. You will only realise it when you yourself fall in love."

Hades commanded, "Do not teach me about love, nephew. Your definition of love matches that of Zeus. And I do not want any more maiden-chasers on Olympus. You few are more than enough to bring bad name to the family. Now go and apologise to Daphne for your carelessness. For the trouble you put her in."

Apollo went towards the Laurel tree and holding her newly formed branches and said wiping his divine tears, "Dear Daphne, since I cannot have you as my lover, I will give you the greatest honour. You will be my sacred tree. I will wear you for my crown. My Harp and Quiver shall be decorated only by your leaves. You shall be woven into wreaths, and set upon the heads of greatest heroes and athletes as a sign of triumph and honour. I give you the blessing of my eternal youth. Your leaf shall know no decay, no withering, you will be eternally green."

The nymph Daphne, now a Laurel tree bowed its head slightly in gratefulness. Hades too, smiled at his nephew's thoughtfulness.

Apollo hugged the tree bark lovingly, then softly let go of its branches and leaves and stood there solemnly, grief and distress evident on his heavenly face. Hades slowly neared him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was my first love. Now I can only feel her as a tree. Why did you do it, Uncle. You are part of my family. You should have listened to me first. I loved her." The words came out of Apollo's mouth as chokes, as he spoke them without moving his watery eyes from the newly formed tree.

Hades tried to soothe his broken nephew, "Love should not be taken by force. She never wanted you. Accept it. This is what She truly wanted. I may be your family member, but I am a God first. And to take care of and protect mortals is my foremost priority. Remember that always. You may have loved her truly, but once you got what you wanted, you would have moved on to your next target. I know this and deep down in your heart, you too know it better. Go and resume your assigned duty."

Apollo bowed his head to the senior god and sadly flew back to Olympus. Hades sighed and recalled how such beautiful day turned into a hard one for Him. Love, he pondered, is complicated. He recalled the words of Apollo. It was true, he had never fallen in love in his entire immortal life, he had no say in the matters of heart as he had never experienced its power and madness himself. He looked up at the beautiful sky, it was twilight now, slowly Hades began to move in the familiar direction of his hut, with only one question in his mind – Will He ever fall in love?

* * *

I truly enjoyed writing this chapter :)

I have twisted all the myths in my story. Hope you all like it. Do tell me about it. Next chapter is the one you all are waiting for – The Meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter – 6.

"No," She exclaimed loudly, quiet unusual for her to lose her unperturbed and stoical temperament this easily and openly. But she could not control herself, when it was about him.

Persephone ran into her private study, just to be alone for some moments, so that she could regain her cold and indifferent composure completely. She could not believe that he, who professed his love for his wife so divinely, failed in his task.

Orpheus, the bard whose lyrical power, overpowered her judgment earlier that day, whose sad dirge in remembrance of his beloved wife had moved even the fierce Cerberus, the cold Charon, the unrelenting Thanatos, the highly scrutinising judges and finally, the Iron Queen and because of whom she went against her Underworld residents and Gods and gave him one chance to meet his dead wife again, had lost his only opportunity of happiness in life after her death, by looking back at Eurydice, thus defying the orders of the mighty Queen.

It all started when Thanatos, God of Death and her childhood friend came hurriedly, barging through doors of the judgement hall, startling everyone, to inform the Queen that a living man had found his way into the Underworld and sought an audience with her. Persephone was indeed shocked at the raw courage and determination of that man. She ordered Thanatos to bring him inside, in order to hear his petition. When she saw the bard, young in age, holding a lyre in his hands, her cold heart warmed slightly at his appearance. Orpheus wore sadness as an accessory and carried grief as his lifeline. He bowed humbly before the silent and observing Queen and started playing his lyre, remembering and reminiscing his life with Eurydice, his love, devotion, inspiration and his whole existence. His words powerfully and emotionally moved Persephone to the core, yet she contemplated - no mortal had ever left the Underworld alive. It was an impossible wish to ask for. But the bard was determined. Seeing such love and dedication in his grieving eyes for his deceased wife(whom Thanatos brought to the Underworld the moment she was bitten by a snake) made Persephone bend the eternal rule of the Cosmos. Her judges protested, Thanatos was enraged, still she stood by her commitment towards the mourning bard and gave him one chance to take his wife out of her world safely. However, there was one condition. Should he ever look back at his wife during his journey out of the Underworld, the agreement would be dissolved immediately and Orpheus would lose Eurydice once again. He would have to leave her behind and enter the Upperworld alone. The young widower was overwhelmed by her kindness and vowed to sing praises of her generosity, once he returned back to his world of living with his wife.

Regrettably, all of his mighty courage, determination and love were overpowered by the intense desperation to look back at his wife, just to make sure she was right there behind him. He broke the trust of Persephone. The moment he turned his head towards his wife's form, he failed everyone, including himself. His heart broke once again. Yet he knew it was entirely his fault. He was grateful to the gracious Queen for her understanding. He ruined it. His one chance to gain happiness again. He left the Underworld dejectedly and feeling even more morose than he had felt at Eurydice's death. It was difficult for him to forgive himself. One moment of desperation destroyed his life forever. He knew his story will go down in the history not as victory but as a failed attempt. Quietly, Orpheus stepped out of Chthonia - lamenting, desolate and.….._ alone_.

* * *

Persephone watched him as he left her realm. She truly wanted Orpheus to succeed in his endeavour.

"Why did you turn around?" She mused as she asked the question, not to him particularly. But she gradually accepted that it must have been fated. She was quiet for a long time. Suddenly, she heard a light knock on her door. She did not turn her head from the window, and willed the door to open by itself. Demeter entered, closed the door and moved slowly towards her sad daughter. Her mother was informed by Thanatos, how upset Kore was when she was told about the failed mission of mortal Orpheus. Demeter did not say anything. She simply stood by Kore's side and placed a comforting hand on her straight shoulder.

"I am fine," Persephone replied, masking her disappointment with the Bard.

"No, you are not. I know that." Her concerned mother answered.

After sometime, Demeter spoke softly, "Take some time off your duties today. Go and see the Upperworld from where Orpheus had come. Its a beautiful world up there. It will serve a welcome change for you."

"I do not want time off from my duties, Mother. I am happy in and with my world." Persephone replied coldly without turning her head.

"I won't listen to any of your queenly logic this time, Kore. You require change. You need it. And you will go to the Upperworld, today. I am going to attend the Olympian meeting. I will drop you on my way there. And pick you up while returning. That is a mother's order," Demeter rebuked.

Persephone scowled at her mother. But Demeter was adamant. Finally she relented and let her mother tow her out of her private study and the Underworld.

* * *

Demeter smiled contently when the first rays of Helios touched her face. So warm and comforting. It felt like it had been ages since she last witnessed them in their full splendour. But she wanted to be for her beloved daughter always so she never regretted not having basked in them enough. She sighed soothingly and lightly touched her Kore's shoulder. Persephone was all stony and cold for leaving her dear Chthonia and having to enter Upperworld. She felt out of place here. However, even she could not deny the sense of awe when she first beheld the sight of blue sky and beautiful sunrays falling everywhere on Earth and on her. The fresh air, warm breeze, very contradictory to the coldness of her realm, left her speechless. Still she missed her Underworld and its darkness. She was totally unaccustomed to too much of light.

Demeter left her near a beautiful meadow and went to Olympus for the meeting. Persephone was truly stunned to see so much of life in that meadow. Up in the sky birds of all kinds flew merrily, down there on the land, animals ran randomly playing with each other. In the nearby stream, water nymphs bathed happily and sensually. Everyone was so happy in the Upperworld and so sad when they entered her dead and dark Underworld. The thought made her cold heart ache for many unknown reasons. Everything around her in that meadow was magical. She realised how happy Orpheus and Eurydice must have been, who lived blissfully in the Upperworld and how morose he must have been when he entered this world again – without Eurydice. With this thought she became sad again. She gave him one more chance to live his life perfectly and he ruined it. How can mortals be such foolish and desperate creatures, she mused.

At some distance, away from the meadow, Hades was bypassing, trying to hide himself from the annoying attention of some nymphs. He had told them multiple times to leave him alone, but the lovelorn nymphs seldom paid attention to his respectful rebukes. Hades had come quite far in order to escape from their advances when suddenly he saw dry and wilted flowers and grass near the meadow. Intrigued, he silently followed the trail of dead flowers and saw the figure of a young woman walking amongst the flowers, admiring them and relishing the sunlight, completely ignorant of the destruction she was leaving behind with every step she took. Curiosity overcame Hades once again and he quickly hid behind a large Fig tree and saw her from the other end of it. The woman turned her face and Hades' pulse stopped for a second, then started anew with a fevered pitch. Time itself stopped when she began to move around. The unknown woman was truly a mystery in every sense of the word. Her deep, pitch-black eyes were solemn, yet soulful. Her skin was pale as if she never walked under the sun all her life. Her hair were black as the moonless night. Her face was extraordinarily beautiful and yet melancholic. Her curves were perfect, her height short. Her walk proud and regal. She emitted an aura of unusual power. But the expression she wore surpassed all of the other lovely attributes. It was sad and forlorn. Her beautiful black eyes were gloomy and despondent. Even sheer heavenly beauty of nature could not cheer her up. What is she looking for? What would make her genuinely happy? How can he remove that sorrowful look on her ethereal face? Hades speculated as he appraised the beauty infront of him, thoroughly unable to move his eyes from her.

He kept on watching her from afar, loving the way how she was inspecting every flower, every plant that came on her way. Her curiosity for nature increasing as she plunged more into the forest. Hades followed her quietly, wondering how he never came across such strange and peculiar woman ever before. She was enigmatic, magical and secretive in some dark way. She behaved as if she had never seen the sun or nature before and was highly curious about it. Hades found her fascinating. He felt himself being attracted to her in some unknown, yet powerful way. Helplessly, he followed her into the forest.

Persephone found everything around her new and inviting. She wanted to explore this world more closely. How it was completely and painfully different from her Underworld. It was the _antithesis_ of her Chthonia in every way. This revelation saddened her even more. How she wished she never came up here and never saw how stark was the difference between the two worlds. No wonder every mortal and immortal refused to come down to her realm willingly. Pondering over her thoughts, Persephone shifted her gaze and was shocked to see the string of destruction her presence had caused. The beautiful meadow filled with such abundant life and vibrancy, was now covered with wilted and dead flowers and plants. This happened because she was Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of the dead. She carried death and gloom wherever she went. This discovery was unbearable to her. To confirm her fears, Persephone bent down and plucked a beautiful red rose. The moment, the rose came in contact with her hand, it became dry and then wilted away quickly. This was It. She had tainted this lovely meadow with her presence. Perhaps, this was the reason nobody fell in love with her. She was doom-bringer, her presence was unwelcome and she was darkness. She did not belong here. Cleary, _an outsider._ Maybe that is why the wise Fates chose her as the Queen of the Underworld. She did not belong to the light. It was even evident in her very name, _Persephone – She who destroys the Light_. Finally accepting her fate, she silently retreated to her dark and dead kingdom, which would accept her completely.

Hades who observed her for quite some time, decided to introduce himself neatly and gradually, try to know her better. But as he began to come out of his hiding i.e. behind the tree, someone caught hold of his arms and pulled him backwards forcefully. Hades stumbled and then turned his head to the person who stopped him from going to _Her_.

He saw the person and exclaimed in disdain, "Minthe! What are you doing here? And how dare you stop me like this. This time I will not forgive you for your insolence."

The water nymph Minthe smiled very suggestively and spoke slowly and deeply, "Finally, I have found you. You cannot hide from me forever. One day I will have you kneel before me. And then I will devour you completely. Infact, I will be the first one to_ ravish_ you." She laughed obscenely.

Hades was enraged by now, "Behold your gross tongue, Minthe. You have forgotten how to behave infront of Gods. Begone before I convert you into a derogatory thing."

Minthe did not flinch at his warning, "_My lord,_ I have not forgotten how to _behave_ infront of Gods. Infact, I know very well, what Gods want from nymphs. And I can give that to you - openly and completely." Her words were heavily loaded with double meaning.

She continued, "And by the way, it will be very exciting to see how will you convert me and into what." She winked.

Hades freed his arms from her possessive hands and commanded coldly, (He was truly angered when his voice became cold),"Minthe, you will face dire consequences if you do not obey my orders. Don't take my decency as my weakness. I have seen better nymphs throughout my long immortal life than you. So, do not think so highly of yourself. Leave this place right now, before I do something I know I will regret later." His nostrils flared and his eyes spat fire.

Minthe was shocked at his sudden outburst of his anger and quickly cowered away out of his sight in fear.

Hades relaxed sighing loudly and then turned his head swiftly in search of her. He went ahead and saw – _She was gone; vanished into the thin air_.

He looked around, but she was nowhere to be found.

Crestfallen, he followed the trail of dead Earth ahead of him, rejuvenating all that had wilted away by her mere presence. The mysterious woman was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared without a trace. As he stood in the centre of the destruction zone, he noticed a dead rose, totally withered. Gently, Hades picked it up, feeling how cold it had become and smoothed its lifeless petals. The rose responded to the touch of life and slowly life began the find its way again inside that rose. The dry petals were firm, warm and young again and it reached its former glory. He saw the rebirth of that rose and brought it to his nose. Its fragrance had returned and Hades smiled as he brought it to his lips – The rose was touched by _Her_.

"What has gotten over me?" Hades suddenly came out of his fantasy. He looked around at the now regenerated land. Everything was back to its previous beauty.

Hades turned his handsome head towards the sky. It was twilight – his favourite time of the day. He basked in the afterglow of the sunset feeling content and discontent at the same time. He started moving in the direction of his home. And as he lay on his peasant bed, placing the deep red rose next to him, his mind was filled with only one question – _Who was She_?

* * *

I need your opinion on this chapter. I am horrible in writing romances. Please do tell me your thoughts on this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter – 7.

Persephone was at peace, feeling the comforting darkness and chill surrounding and shrouding her from the light. Time passed quickly for the Queen of the Dead as she busied herself with her duties to keep the Underworld in order. She immersed herself more into the work so as to distract her mind from that awful experience she had, when she first went to the Upperworld. Demeter, on the other hand, was concerned about her daughter's workload.

Everything was going smoothly for Persephone until one day, when her friend and God of sleep, Hypnos came flying disorderly into the throne room and stilled only when she ordered him to be.

"What is the matter of your urgency, Hypnos? It is not your time to be working. Its still a day up there." Asked the young Queen, calmly yet icily as the Sleep-God barged through the doors without knocking and hence disturbing the Goddess in her work.

Hypnos tried to relax but failed miserably, "My Queen, I would have never dared to enter without your permission. It was an emergency." He spoke, immediately sensing her displeasure.

"Speak your distress and then leave." She commanded pitilessly.

"My Queen, Thanatos…!" he managed to utter, stopping abruptly and re-starting again, "Heracles is wrestling with Thanatos in the Upperworld." He spoke in one breath.

Persephone was taken aback with this news. Why would an immortal fight with death! There must be some important reason.

"My Queen, you need to come with me to the Upperworld. My brother Thanatos is still young and is incapable of fighting such famed warrior." Hypnos said, breaking her reverie.

"I am coming." said the Queen firmly. Her judges insisted on escorting her and offered help in fighting the Mighty Heracles. However, she refused politely and told them to take care of the court proceedings in her absence.

Hypnos and Persephone went to the Upperworld together and she felt that same pang of Helios' rays and warm breeze on her cold skin again. She disliked it. She never wanted to come _up here_. But had to come to help her friend.

Upon reaching the Upperworld, Hypnos quickly lead Persephone to the place where the fight was being held. Persephone saw her friend Thanatos struggling against the strong arms of Heracles. The sight made Hypnos angry and emotional at the same time.

"Release my brother, you son of Zeus," roared Hypnos and began to charge the attacker when he was stopped by the Queen.

Heracles was unheeding to any of the pleas of Hypnos or Thanatos and continued forcing himself upon the God of death.

"Heracles!" someone shouted from behind him, and he turned his head to the sound to witness the Queen of the Underworld stand there with her hands curved into fists of fury.

Heracles bowed his head slightly to show obeisance to the Iron Queen. But did not loosen his grip around Thanatos' neck.

"May I know the reason that caused you to take up a fight with God of death?" She folded her arms firmly; her voice like cold steel.

"He was not listening to me. So, I had to use force on him." replied Heracles, his anger returning to the God in question.

"It means you subjugate someone who doesn't listen to you? Is this behaviour well suited to the favourite son of Zeus, the hero of Thebes, slayer of the Nemeean Lion and captor of the Erymanthian Boar." Spoke the Queen sternly.

Heracles felt ashamed and his strong arms loosened their grip on God of death's neck.

"Release him, now. And make me know the motive behind disrupting the work of death and ours _collectively_?"

Heracles saw her cold and menacing eyes and recalled the legends of her famous punishments. He freed Thanatos and stepped back. Thanatos coughed and stumbled forward only to be caught by the familiar, caring arms to Hypnos.

"My deepest apologies, great Queen of the Underworld. I have no personal enmity with Thanatos. I came to meet my friend, King Admetos, only to find him grieving. When I asked the reason he said that his time of death had reached and Thanatos was coming for him. However, his wife, Queen Alkestis loved her husband so much that she volunteered to die in replacement of him. I was greatly moved by the devotion and selflessness of Alkestis and tried to persuade Thanatos to spare her life, so that they both could live happily." Heracles paused while trying to remain calm, then continued," But the God of Death was unrelenting. He would not hear any argument in their favour. I had no option but to stop him physically, to take the soul of Queen Alkestis."

Persephone heard the tale intently and pondered over it.

"I sympathise with your emotions and your loyalty towards your friend, Heracles. But you cannot interfere with the workings of the cosmos. If a person is destined to die then learn to accept his fate." She said simply as a matter-of-fact.

Heracles bowed his head in understanding, but tried once again to convince the Queen.

"Please, Soteira Persephone, the wise one. I beg you to re-consider. Their love is sublime and eternal. We both are children of the same Father. He, who has great love for the Humanity. I understand that I cannot interfere in the workings of the cosmos. However, even Fates bend over the power of great love. Anything is possible when true love is involved. Even you will admit you too haven't witnessed such love in your immortal life. Please think over it once again. I had no other motives to stop Thanatos. I respect the God of Death. But I was desperate as I genuinely wanted a happy life for my friend and his loving wife." Heracles finished, wiping tears from his truthful eyes.

Hypnos and Thanatos were silent at his sincere outburst of honest emotions. Persephone shook her beautiful head. Last time she showed mercy on a human, he disrespected her and looked back at his dead wife. She earnestly wanted Orpheus to return to the land of living with his wife by his side – _alive_. She contemplated the situation seriously. Finally, what looked like hours (in reality only a few moments) later, she spoke.

"Humans have let me down whenever I show mercy on them. However, seeing such truthfulness in your eyes for your friend and his wife, who love each other greatly, I therefore, command Thanatos to spare the soul of Queen Alkestis, so that she can live blissfully with her husband, King Admetos."

Heracles smiled widely hearing this and gently bowed his head to the Queen in gratitude. Then, he quietly picked up the snatched sickle from the ground and handed it respectfully to Thanatos. The God of Death took his weapon but did not accept his apology. Even Hypnos looked at Heracles with detest.

Persephone ordered Hypnos to take Thanatos to the Underworld and told the God of death to take some good rest before his duty calls him again. They both bowed and went out of their sight.

"I thank you again, Generous Queen. I cannot wait to tell the blessed news to my friend and his wife. I shall take my leave." Spoke Heracles with a huge smile on his handsome face.

Persephone gave him a slight smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Then, she was left alone in that plain field. She looked around at the withered crop. She was used to such destruction now. Sighing loudly, she turned around to return to her cold, dark world. But on her way, she noticed a beautiful flower on the other side of the field. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. She wanted to ignore it and move forward. Sadly, she could not ignore the loveliness of that strange flower. Reluctantly, she walked towards that mysterious flower; and bent down to smell it. She knew that if she plucked it, she would kill its petals and its beauty. So, she brought her nose close to the centre of that six-petalled flower. The moment she inhaled that heavenly scent, she began to feel light-headed and imagined herself floating above the clouds. Without realising what was happening to her, she inhaled some more scent and then collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Hades was finally at peace. He was satisfied with the bountiful crop. He decided to take some well-earned rest and went to sit under the shade of a giant Oak tree, taking some respite from the blazing afternoon sun. The moment he sat at the foot of the tree, his long neck was encircled by delicate arms. Hades was stunned and looked back. Minthe smiled at him generously.

He suddenly became very irritated and jerked her prying arms away, to free his neck. His anger became evident, the way he looked at the intrusive nymph. But Minthe just gave him a lecherous smile, her eyes inviting.

"Minthe, what are you doing here?" Hades questioned in a shocked manner. He did not expect her at this time of the day, especially after what he had planned for her.

"So, are you shocked to see me! Were you expecting someone else's arms around your fine neck?" Minthe asked playfully.

Hades was truly speechless and suddenly became very cold at the realisation. Something was wrong.

He did not answer her, got up instead and started walking in the opposite direction. His mind totally confused. Minthe got up as well and started to follow him.

"Are you still angry with me, my Lord for the other day? I was simply entranced by you." She tried to sound convincing.

"Minthe, leave me alone. That is not a request, but an order." Hades glanced at her with a sharp look.

"As you wish, my Lord. But I will be waiting for you under the Oak tree. I know one day you will come to me." Minthe stopped in her tracks and decided she will have to use some other method to_ have_ him.

Hades did not pay heed to her words. He hurried his steps. He was nervous. He had especially designed a unique flower for her. With one whiff of its scent, Minthe would have gone into a state of_ trance._ It would have taken her atleast three days to recover. That would have served her as a good lesson not to meddle with him. He never wanted to put females through harsh punishments. This small rebuke would have been enough to bring her to her senses. However, all of this did not happen. If Minthe was there with him, then who smelled that fateful flower? He did not want anyone else to smell it, so he purposefully planted it near her favourite resting place. If some other person had smelled it, he was to be blamed, entirely. He quickened his steps so he could reach the flower before anyone else could.

As he neared the spot, he saw dead crops everywhere. This reminded him of_ Her_. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to focus on his task. The moment he reached the spot he saw a young woman lying unconscious, next to the flower, now completely withered as her one finger was touching it. She was wearing the similar black Athenian lace gown, which_ She_ wore. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he approached the lying woman softly and kneeling infront of her, placed her delicate head in his lap. He slowly removed the webs of hair from her sleeping face. It was_ Her_. He was paralysed for a moment. She had inhaled the scent that flower, meant for someone else. Now she was in a trance. Hades cursed and blessed himself at once. He had searched for her everywhere after her sudden disappearance from that meadow, a month ago. How he placed that rose next him every night, dreaming of_ her_. He wanted to know this woman so badly. His curiosity for her refused to leave him alone. And now, here she was, her head resting comfortably on his lap. He kept on watching her beautiful face for some moments, before he wiped off dirt from the cheeks, chin, and forehead. Her skin so soft and so cold even in sun. Her aura suggested that she was clearly a Goddess, not a mortal. He did not know what to do now. He had no idea about her. Who was she? He will have to tell her family, what had happened to her?

Finally, seeing that she was without any companions, he decided to take her to his home and wait till she wakes up and apologise to her. It was because of him, that she was in this state. But he was not overly sad about it. If not for that flower, he would have never met her and his desperation would have tormented him even more. Gently, he picked her small and light body in his arms. He was conscious, not to touch his body with hers. Gingerly, he carried her in his arms, with her head resting peacefully on his chest. On reaching his home, he placed her comfortably on his peasant bed, disappointed for once, that he did not have a glamorous bed in his home just like they had in Olympus. He pointed his index finger and fire started crackling in the hearth made of clay and bricks. His home was far too humble for such a beautiful young Goddess. He quietly covered her sleeping body with warm blanket. As there was only one bed in his home, he sat on the floor and kept on watching her till long after midnight. The slow burning fire cast an ethereal glow on her face, making her appear even more enchanting. He refused to close his eyes at the call of sleep. Mesmerised, he kept on watching her, sleeping peacefully on his bed, until the dawn goddess Eos, painted the sky pink preparing for the arrival of her brother Helios.

Hades looked outside his window, he would have to go out to perform his duties as the God of Harvest. But what about her? He could not leave her alone like this. He stood up and had a good look at his house windows. Even if he had to go outside, he could not close the windows. It would be highly suffocating. Thoughtfully he stepped out of his home and stood in the courtyard. Hades raised his hands and smiled. A huge Bougainvillea, Wisteria and Ivy started to grow all over the house and covered all of its windows, perfectly acting as a curtain and screening the view to the outsiders. _This might help_, he mused. He went inside and checked. It was perfectly shady. Now his problem was solved. He did not close the windows, the air was cooler inside, a good respite from the hot summer season and the view was closed for the outsiders. No one could peak inside through the windows. He smiled the sleeping Goddess and took his clothes and went have a bath in the river. Before going he paused outside his home and flicked his wrist. Numerous red, white, pink and purple small flowers sprouted from the climbers and creepers, covering the windows and also many thorns to protect them. He smiled and drew an invisible magical line around the boundary of his house. No one can enter his house now, in his absence. She was completely safe within this boundary. He sighed at the thought of leaving her but moved on at the call of his duty.

At dusk, Hades returned again. He was never this eager to come back to his home. He checked the line, no one had crossed it. He went inside and quickly lit the fire in the hearth. The room was alight at once and he moved across the room and crouched beside his bed next to her. She was asleep soundly. He let out a contented sigh and watched her face for a long time. Daringly, he permitted himself to touch her cheek with one finger. And then touched her silky black hair which slipped through his fingers easily. He had to control a sudden urge to hold her in a tight embrace. He retreated his steps immediately. The room had become too cold due to her presence. Suddenly he noticed the red rose placed next to his bed. It was dry and withered again. His eyes narrowed. He got up and took the rose in his hand and the rose came back to life again. He was perplexed. He again placed the rose near her and it began to dry again and then he brought it next to him, the rose was fresh once more. Hades smiled. It was like a game between life and death. He repeated this act few times more, having a highly amused look on his face. Then he relaxed and kept the rose next to her and went to sit near the hearth on the floor.

She was totally confusing. Who was she? On seeing her, he was somehow reminded of the Underworld. Only a resident of the Underworld could draw out life from a living thing. He thought about its residents. She might be either Nyx's or Hecate's daughter, he contemplated. He knew not too much about Chthonia, unfortunately. After sometime he remembered, his younger sister Demeter also went to live there when she was pregnant. He got the idea. He will visit the Underworld to meet her, also give his blessings to his niece, who must be a grown up by now and also inquire about this mysterious woman, if she belonged to the Underworld. But it will happen once she is alright. At this moment, he simply wanted to be with her.

He imagined her opening her beautiful eyes, smiling at him and calling his name. He blushed at that thought. Such great temptation lay in his bed. He was grateful to the Fates that he came to her before anyone. He wondered what would have happened to her if some mortal, satyr or God found her instead of him. What if Apollo discovered her first, he refused to imagine what his nephew would have done to her in this state. Hades sighed in reassurance that it was him who sighted her before anyone else could. He would have never forgiven himself if something bad happened to her. He even did not want someone to take advantage to Minthe, if she had smelled that flower. No one should be used in wrong intentions when they are not in their senses. He had planned to tell other nymphs to take care of her, till the time she was in a state of trance. Unfortunately and luckily for him, none of that happened as he planned.

Exhaling loudly, Hades removed the creepers from the windows with a flick of his wrist. The stars shined brightly in the night sky. He looked at her, then at the fire burning softly and finally at the stars. The cool breeze carried the scent of Wisterias inside his home, filling it with lovely fragrance. It was a perfect night. Oh! How he wished that she was awake, so they both could sit next to the large window, enjoying each other's togetherness, with fire, stars and breeze to give them good company, while the whole village slept quietly. The gust of light wind blew her hair all over her face. Hades went up to her and removed them gently, lost in her haunting beauty once again. Late after midnight, he removed his eyes from her and went towards his couch, which he rarely used. He picked up books made of papyrus containing poetry by Sappho, Pindar and Alcaeus.

The rosy-fingered Eos again opened the gates of heaven for the arrival of her brother Helios. Hades woke up with books still in his hand. Instinctively, he looked across the room to his bed to see the mysterious woman sleeping soundly. This will be her last day in is home. He sighed, placed his books back to their place and once again went to perform his daily duty. At twilight, Hades was back in his house, eager to spend the last night in company of her. He wanted to spend every bit of this charming night with her. However, his nervousness was clearly evident on his divine face. How will she react upon seeing him, a complete stranger and in an unknown house? Will she forgive him for this? And will she find him to be appealing? What was he thinking? He rebuked himself. He waited impatiently to speak to her and clarify. But he wanted this night to go slow. It was a full moon night. Its cool light fell on his bed and on her. Her face gave a bewitching glow due to the blending of fire-light and moon-light. Hades was enthralled. He placed the clothes on the couch, borrowed from old Adelphie, in case she wanted to change her old ones. Hades did not sleep the entire night, just kept on pacing the room restlessly waiting for Eos to show up from the east and for moon to move slowly towards the western sky.

Dawn came too early, much to his dismay and relief. He stood at the door looking at the brightening sky. Softly he felt her shift lightly on his bed. Hades quickly turned his head towards the moving figure. There was a serene look on her face. She stretched her dainty arms leisurely over her head, utterly unaware of her situation. Hades waited anxiously as she slowly opened her beautiful onyx eyes.

* * *

I am grateful for the lovely reviews you all sent me. Do tell me how did you like this chapter ?

I require good constructive criticism :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter – 8.

The Underworld was in chaos. Its residents in turmoil. Never had they witnessed such turbulence and restlessness before. The disappearance of the Queen came as shock and disbelief to their cold ears. Demeter was in a state of panic, Hecate was in distress, Nyx was in unrest. The enraged twins Hypnos and Thanatos caught hold of Heracles, who had last seen her. The astonished Heracles was himself ashamed that he left the Queen alone in the fields. He volunteered to help the twins to search the vanished Persephone.

Demeter refused to tend her duties in the Underworld. Her immortal heart was falling apart with the news that her Kore had journeyed to the Upperworld and did not come back. Her daughter would never do anything which would bring her mother disgrace. Demeter knew something bad had befallen on her baby. Her worst fear was that somebody had rapt away her precious Kore. But she refused to entertain such notion. No one could dare think about such unpardonable act towards her Persephone. But still it is difficult to convince a mother's heart. She was inconsolable. Acheron, the river of pain, paled next to Demeter's anguish and her wails could easily rival the lamenting waters of Cocytus. By the end of the second day, since her daughter's disappearance, an unknown horror gripped her heart and a deadly dread threatened to tear it apart. Where was her Kore? Even the All-Knowing Fates refused to speak on that topic, when consulted. Much to Demeter's dismay.

A bellowing emptiness lurked at every corner of Chthonia. Thankfully, the condemned were unaware of their Iron Queen's absence, otherwise there would have been an uncontrollable disarrayed uproar. The primal deity Tartarus along with Keres and the Erinyes made sure that the prisoners remained ignorant of this news, till the time Persephone was located. Her judges were truly worried about their righteous and impartial Queen, but carried on with their duties as she had ordered them to be, nonetheless.

Demeter visited Olympus and questioned Zeus about her Kore's whereabouts. Zeus himself was unaware of such a happening. Only All-Seeing Helios had seen the God of Harvest, Hades who spotted her and took her lovingly into his home. Helios never saw any other God with such noble intentions other than him. Hence, the Titan maintained silence and did not utter a word about the Queen's location. For three days, Hypnos ventured relentlessly through the Upperworld, finding her in sleep. Morpheus tried his hardest to search her in the world of dreams. Yet, there was no sign of their Sovereign.

* * *

Entirely ignorant of the upheaval caused by her disappearance, Persephone lay in a state of_ trance_. She had never felt such repose and calm in her sleep. However, she did not truly sleep, otherwise Hypnos and Morpheus would have found her. Her condition was dreamless and sleepless. She was in-between the worlds. Only herself. Her own solitude to give her company. She did not feel the weight of her duties on her young shoulders, which she always felt even while sleeping. It was freedom. So refreshing and tranquil. She felt herself on a different wavelength; to the point of weightlessness. For once, she let herself to be one with the Cosmos, not as Kore - the daughter, neither as Persephone - the Queen. She was simply a soul, moving beyond different worlds. She could hear an ancient song of the void and see the planets revolving in a dance, perfectly symphonious to the heavenly music.

Flying without wings, swimming without fins; floating above nothingness, through the multitude of stars; across the limitless space and time. Flowing, wandering between different dimensions. She was moving out of her consciousness, into the unknown. She felt her whole being merging with the infinite. It was mystical. A perfect harmony. A liberation.

* * *

Feeling herself well rested, Persephone lazily outstretched her arms over her head. She had never felt _this good _before now, in the morning. Her eyes were still closed when she slowing began hearing birds chirping merrily somewhere. Birds? There are no birds in the Underworld. Bemused she felt herself surrounded by warmth, which was not from her bed. Her bed? She could feel hard bed beneath her body. And light. Not the cool blue light of her kingdom but bright, warm light knocking at her eye lids. Still she felt so comfortable that she refused to open them. Suddenly she heard the crowing of a cock, announcing arrival of the morning. Cock? From where did it come in the Underworld! Intrigued, she finally decided to open her curious eyes.

Her cold eyes saw too much warmth flooding into an unfamiliar room. Reality hit her hard, straightaway. This was not her room. Worse, this was not even her Underworld. This was the land above! She sat upright on the strange bed. Her senses finally coming back to her like a lightening bolt. This was the _Upperworld_. She stood abruptly and surveyed her surroundings with an alert eye. The house was small, humble. Might be some peasant's. Then, she saw a complete stranger standing at the door, watching her reaction. From his simple cotton clothes, she could make out that he might be a rustic. She felt anger boiling inside her to the peak. She straightened her gown and approached the unknown man, ready to confront him, while maintaining a safe distance between them. The man smiled tentatively at her, trying to be pleasant. But she was not.

"May I know the mortal who has gathered enough strength, to keep me under his roof?" her voice ice cold.

"I am no mortal" said the man, unable to resist a smile.

"Does not matter to me. Why am I here. What ransom do you expect from Persephone herself?" She folded her arms on her chest. Her mannerism was laced with intimidation.

Hades' eyes twinkled - _Persephone_. This was _her _name.

"My deepest apologies, Persephone. You are in my home. I brought you here when I found you unconscious in the fields three days ago." his voice sounded approachable as he tasted her name in his mouth.

Immediately, Persephone was reminded of that fateful day, when she had confronted Heracles, and had seen a beautiful flower on her way back. She remembered being attracted to that flower and inhaling its alluring scent. That was the last thing she knew before her blackout. She looked at the stranger who was kind enough to bring her to his home. She lowered arms as a sign of approval.

Hades continued, "I had created that flower to teach a lesson to some nymph. Unfortunately, you reached it before her."

Persephone's gratitude melted into fury again, "What do you mean? You keep creating magical flowers in order to trap females and bring them home. Were these your intentions for bringing me here? What did you do to me. Speak the truth or you shall burn in the river Phlegethon." The atmosphere of the house became very cold at once.

Hades was shocked at these accusations.

"I always speak the truth. You were completely safe in my home for three days. If you do not believe me, then I swear on the great river Styx, I had no intentions, other than your security. If you still refuse to believe me, then I am willing to be burned in the river Phlegethon, for your satisfaction." Hades was ready to be burned rather than being accused wrongly.

Persephone was taken aback. Never had she met any mortal or immortal who was prepared to face punishment instead of defending himself. And he swore the unbreakable oath too. She looked into his warm soil-brown eyes. They were so sincere and so innocent. Her anger began to melt rapidly just as cold morning dew evaporates on the sight of sun.

"Who are you?" she questioned, her mind perplexed.

"I am Hades - God of Harvest, flowers and innocence. I am no mortal, or demi-God. I am eldest of all the Olympians. You must believe me. You inhaled that enchanted flower, meant to teach an insolent nymph a good lesson. My apologies for keeping you away from your family, home and duties. It was my fault." His voice was so acutely deep and bold.

Persephone felt like listening to him more and more. She realised he was speaking the truth. And more importantly, he was a senior God, elder even to her father Zeus. She respectfully bowed her head. "Forgive me, Lord Hades. I did not recognise you. I was bewildered. I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus and Queen of the Underworld." Her voice full of pride and acknowledgement.

**Queen of the Underworld**. Hades was awestruck. He became angry with himself for being such a fool. Why did he not think even once that she might be his niece! His kind sister Demeter's daughter, for whom she left Olympus and went to stay in the Underworld. He tried to stop her on behest of Zeus. But Demeter was firm. Hades regretted it. Why did he not go and visit them before. He was too engrossed in his duties on Earth. He recalled Zeus giving him the good news that Demeter had given birth to a beautiful daughter. The future Queen of Chthonia. She was her. She was not a resident of the Underworld. She was their ruler. It all made sense now. The withered plants and flowers. The dead rose. She was Goddess of the Dead.

Hades advanced slowly, smiling widely and spoke softly, "No need to ask for forgiveness. You did not offend me. I should be the one beseeching it, for causing you so much inconvenience."

Then carefully, he took her cold right hand and brought it tenderly to his sunny lips. Hades closed his eyes, feeling a shiver race through his body, when his mouth came in contact with her icy skin. Gently, he let go of her hand, trying to contain this new feeling within his control.

Persephone was relieved to know he was not angry with her. But as he neared, her heart beats became slower and louder. And the moment he took her hand gingerly and kissed it, her heart went still. She did not know what to do. How to react! No man had ever touched her like this. So, instead of concentrating on what to say, she simply felt the moment. The warmth of his lips still lingered on her hand, once he released it from his possession. She smiled coyly. Never had Persephone experienced a touch that made her shy and above all - _feel. _It was different - this place, this morning, this feeling and this God.

Both of them stood in silence for sometime, looking into each other eyes, trying to search something.

Unexpectedly, their quiet reverie was broken by a loud thunder.

* * *

I hope you all liked my description of Trance. Do give me your opinions on their first meeting. The meeting between Persephone and Cronus was easier to write than the meeting between Persephone and Hades :)

I was searching **DeviantArt** the other day, to find any picture relating to my type of interpretation of the myth of Hades and Persephone. I felt kind of lonely to see that there are no such pictures anywhere. If you know someone who has done the role-reversal picture about our beloved couple then please let me know :)

One more thing - I have shared the links of many Athenian black lace gowns worn by Queen Persephone, on my profile. Do check them :)


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking away from their silent stare into each other's eyes, Hades and Persephone suddenly became embarrassed; too conscious of themselves. Eager to see what was happening outside, Persephone went near the door and saw something she had never witnessed in her entire life - it was raining. Hades followed and stood behind her to see that rare phenomenon when the rain was accompanied by sunrays. And then he looked at her surprised face.

Persephone found the rain something very new and interesting. Without thinking, she stepped out into his garden and - in the rain. She looked up as millions of tiny droplets of water poured down at once from the clouds and it was a sunny day as well. She was thrilled. She opened her palms and tried to catch the falling drops. The rain fell on her eyes making her blink more frequently. She opened her red lips slightly to taste the rain, the water droplets falling on her parted lips softly and then rolling down her chin. She again turned her head upward to the sky, full of rain. It was true, that there were five rivers in the Underworld. Their waters endless. But it never rained in her Chthonia. Like an innocent child who had seen rain for the first time, she outstretched her arms upwards, trying to catch the falling water, just to notice it slipping through her slender fingers easily. She laughed and twirled in the rain. The liquid - sunshine was falling all over and around her. She felt renewed as the rain drenched all of her. The scent of soil, wet with the first drops of rain, was purely invigorating. Everything around her was simply phenomenal.

Watching her all wet and dancing in the rain, quietly from the threshold, Hades felt - a strange fire. An unknown hunger which constantly haunted his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. He felt it all over him, dancing on his skin, and within him, running through his veins faster than light. An urge, a yearning to hold her and never let her go. The fire was angry and hungry. It demanded to be fulfilled. It was a new torment. Other was her separation. While other people ran from the sudden rain in search of shelter, Persephone delighted in it. Her enthusiasm was almost childlike. Her soaked black lace gown stuck to her body like second skin; Unveiling her youthful, lush and curvaceous body. He looked at her dripping hair and longed to run his fingers through them like he did two nights before. Her moist lips were tempting. Her movements in the rain were fluid and unconsciously seductive. She looked irresistible. He felt a desperate urge to join her in the rain and pull her into a firm embrace. To feel her breath on his chest, her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her trim waist. He wanted to hold her cold body until the fire faded away. Alas! If he did so, the fire would only shoot up to the next level. Hades felt thoroughly uneasy and ignited. He kept his rising emotions at bay and simply listened to the song of rain and the dance of a Goddess, instead.

Unaware of Hades' feelings, Persephone sought to enjoy this marvellous occurring to the fullest. However, she stopped her movements, the moment she noticed something acutely strange. A few fields away, right next to the enormous Fig tree, emerged a giant rainbow. Persephone was enamoured. The seven vibrant colours, bent on a perfect half-moon shape sprawled majestically from the sky to the Earth. _Upperworld is so beautiful_, she mused. The whole experience, right from rain to rainbow, left her speechless. It was beyond magical. It was surreal.

Persephone became still as the rain turned into a drizzle. She remembered lately that she was not alone. She turned around to look at Hades standing at the door. She lowered her head and folded her arms over her breasts, blushing deeply. Hades noticed she was becoming too aware of her drenched body and he dropped his watchful eyes immediately. He moved to stand out of her way and she ran inside his home. She shivered, not from cold as she was used to it, but from exhilaration. Her dewy face was full of rapture. Hades silently closed the door and offered her the clothes he had brought for her. She looked at the offered clothes and took them quietly. Both of them did not say anything.

Finally Hades broke the silence, "I will stand outside, while you change."

She nodded, lowering her head as her face reddened further and he left her alone.

Persephone stood in the middle of the room. She looked around at his humble settling. Not much was present in his house, some books, a bed, a couch, an incense burner, some fine terracotta and bronze figurines, probably gifts from artisans, placed upon the mantel. The curtains were simple, yet beautifully embroidered. A round table with three legs, in the shape of standing lions. Some beautiful vases with paintings of dancing nymphs and ritualistic celebrations of humans along with various land and sky animals, painted upon them. A scarlet hand-woven rug containing many circular and geometrical designs, placed on the earthen floor. Amphorae, kept for storage. Simple oil-lamps with floral designs engraved on them. The windows were painted cerulean blue. A perfect foil to the white walls.

She took off her sticky wet gown and wore the dry linen burgundy chiton given to her. It was loose on her petite form and reached till her knees. Somehow, Persephone managed to keep it in place. She ruffled her damp hair and folded her gown neatly.

Suddenly, something striking caught her rainy eyes. She walked towards the bed which she had occupied for the last three and knelt next to it. She saw a deep red rose placed next to it. She took it in her hands and was horrified. It was the same red rose which she had killed unknowingly a month ago. It died again on her palm. She was stunned and sat on the floor in shock. Lord Hades had brought life back into this rose and had kept it beside his bed. She was speechless. Unexpectedly, she heard a knock at the door. It was Hades asking her permission to enter.

She stood up, opened the mosaic door and looked up at the God standing infront of her. Hades looked dejected for some reason and stepped inside. He saw her in old Adelphie's chiton. It was slacking and loose-fitted on her body, showing too much of her porcelain shoulders. The colour burgundy looked too appealing on her. Hades closed his disobedient eyes and then opened with control.

"I have ordered Hermes to inform Demeter about your whereabouts. They are expected to be here anytime soon." His face appeared distant.

Persephone was happy to hear that news but something within her, felt hollow.

She closed her eyes trying to avoid this strange feeling and then spoke, "When did Hermes come here?"

"It was telepathic," replied Hades. She nodded her head in understanding.

Hades went near the hearth and took a turquoise stoneware cup. He placed it in her hand and with his index finger filled it with mead.

"Drink this. You will feel better."

She smiled at his gesture and sipped it. The taste was unique, totally different from what she had ever had.

"What is this?"

"This is mead. The Elixir of mortals, the Ambrosia of peasants." Hades spoke smilingly and then continued, "The colour of this one is darker than the others as it is made from the Wildflower honey."

Persephone looked at its deep golden brown colour, taking in its rich aroma, before sipping some more and relishing in its fermented honeyed flavour.

* * *

After she had finished the drink, she felt surprisingly good. As she watched Hades place the cup back near the hearth, she decided to ask him, why did he keep that rose with him? However, as she opened her sated mouth to speak, some called her name from outside loudly - KORE.

Both she and Hades looked towards the door simultaneously.

Intrigued, Hades asked, "Who's Kore?"

"That is what my mother calls me." She said feeling irritated that she had been interrupted from asking him the question.

They both went outside and saw Demeter entering the garden hurriedly with Hecate and Hermes, following her.

Persephone smiled on seeing her mother and rushed to meet her halfway into the garden. Demeter hugged her Kore tightly and let few tears drop from her immortal eyes.

"Mother," Spoke Persephone softly, her voice thick with emotion, "I am fine."

Demeter pulled her daughter a little to look at condition and her clothes. She was shocked. Never had she seen Kore wearing simple peasant clothes before, that too oversized for her.

She wiped the now slightly damp hair from Kore's smiling face and asked, "Oh Kore! Where had you been? I missed you painfully." Her eyes watering again.

Persephone wiped tears from her mother's divine face and hugged her once again," Oh mother, I missed you too. But please stop crying. I am here, right."

Hades who watched all this from a distance felt even more guilty for keeping a daughter away from her beloved mother. He could see how attached they both were to each other.

Demeter saw Hades and became angry, "Hades why did you keep my daughter in your home! What did you do to her? Answer me."

Hades was taken aback. Even Hermes was stunned hearing this.

But before Hades could answer his sister, Persephone cut him off.

"Lord Hades did not do anything wrong, dear mother. Infact, he saved me from harm, when he found me lying unconscious in the fields three days ago. Mother, he was good to me. I was well taken care of."

Hearing this, the fire returned inside Hades with more potent force. Persephone defended him, infront of her mother. And spoke such kind words. He cleared his throat in order to distract that strange growing hunger within him.

"It is true?" questioned Demeter.

"It is," said Persephone, smiling inwardly for no reasons.

"Oh! Brother Hades, please forgive me for my rash words. I have become desperate and distressed in Kore's absence."

Demeter approached Hades in a remorseful manner. Hades smiled and placed his hand on his younger sister head affectionately.

"Dear Demeter, do not apologise for your mothers' care. I am so glad to meet you after such a long time. Forgive me that could not visit you and my niece due to my duties on the Earth." Hades spoke softly.

"Brother, I missed you too. But time passes so differently on both the realms. And you seldom make an appearance in the Olympus. I hoped to meet you there. But you never showed up."

"Thank the Fates that I keep my distance from those heavenly beings." Hades teased and they both laughed together.

Both the siblings shared a brief hug, after which Demeter left her brother's side and went to stand near Kore again. She looked at the silently standing Hecate and signalled with her eyes. Hecate smirked and looked at Persephone with her sorcerous eyes. Persephone's three days ordeal came in her vision. Hecate had to see if the young Queen was not mistreated in any way. Using her clairvoyant sense, Hecate saw everything what happened in this house of Hades. She suddenly opened her eyes and smiled knowingly at Demeter and signalled her approval.

Demeter let out a sigh of relief. All this happened with few seconds. So, no one entertained any doubt about their intentions. Hecate did not wish to share with the mistrusting Demeter, how she saw the way Hades touched her daughter's cheek lovingly and ran his fingers through her hair while she was in a state of trance. Hecate knew his intentions were honest.

* * *

Persephone turned towards Hades and bowed her regal head to him. He nodded. She looked up into his soulful eyes, with one unspoken question - _Why did you keep that_ _rose?_

She turned and started to walk with her mother and Hecate in the direction of her chariot run by her black stallions. Demeter climbed it first, holding the wet gown in her arm and waited for Persephone to climb after her. But Hecate was swift and climbed instead. Persephone was about to climb it and was shocked when a warm hand held her cold one and aided in helping her. She twisted her amazed face and saw Hades behind her. His eyes were somewhat grim. Demeter saw and smiled "Thank you, brother for your hospitality."

As Persephone climbed her chariot, her eyes fixed upon his, she inwardly asked him once again - _Why did you keep that rose?_

His face was unreadable.

And soon her stallions took off to their destination.

Hades remained rooted to that spot. Hermes came quietly with a knowing smile on his charming lips.

"Should I ask Eros to shoot an arrow at the Mighty Queen to make your work easy?" he teased.

Hades stiffened considerably and glared down at his nephew.

"I was just being helpful. You see." Hermes added playfully.

"I am not in love with her." clarified Hades firmly.

"Is that so! Alright, what is it, then?" Hermes questioned smartly.

"It is just...fascination...I think!" Hades spoke with a tone of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Hermes raised his eye-brow wickedly.

"Yes. Very sure." Hades finished.

"But I am not." Hermes winked.

Hades moved to catch his nephew, but Hermes was swift and flew out of his reach and stood mid- air.

"Do let me know when this fascination will change into something else!" Hermes gave him a wide youthful grin and then flew away.

Hades was left all alone. He remembered it was for time to go and bless the fields in the next village for bounty crop. He followed the path of dead flora, left by her, bringing it back to life and went to attend call of his duty.

While returning back Hades paused to witness his cherished time of day. Twilight covered the entire sky, giving it multiple shades ranging from Lavender pink to crimson, from peachy to periwinkle. It was alarming how time passed so quickly on Earth. He enjoyed watching it until night took over the domain of the sky. However, this time his eyes had a hint of desolation in them.

After three days, he entered his now empty home, companionless.

* * *

On her way back, Persephone was welcomed by the familiar chill and bleakness. She felt more cold than ever. Perhaps, living in that _warm_ world for quite some time had made her body less receptive to coldness. Or was it something else?

The news of their Queen returning to Chthonia spread like a wildfire throughout the Underworld. The moment Persephone stepped out of her chariot, _after a long way back_ and a silent journey, she was greeted enthusiastically by Charon, Nyx, Erebus, Morpheus, Hypnos, Thanatos, a very elated Cerebus, her finally relieved judges and numerous subjects. She was once again among her people and her realm. Yet, she felt lonely. She was flocked by a sea of ardent denizens, all smiling at her and rejoicing her homecoming, yet her eyes appeared distant. The raw atmosphere of Underworld even more penetrating into her senses than before. She missed being in light and warmth of the Upperworld. But she recovered from her fancy and composed herself. She should not be thinking about such things.

Persephone looked around into her dark and somber world. This was the realm assigned to her by the wise Fates. This was her integrity. This was her finality.

* * *

However, as Persephone returned to her soft, luxurious bed, fit only for a Queen; she could not help but remember the time she spent with _him_ in the Upperworld.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was leading a tormented night, twisting and turning restlessly on his wooden bed, remembering its previous occupant and looked longingly at the full bloomed red rose, placed next to him.

* * *

Important announcement - I have changed my pen name from Wavy18 to Unknown Mystic. I thought it sounded poetic :)

I have created my own tumblr account and posted its link on my profile. Do check it out. I hope you all will like it :)


End file.
